


new job, old conversation

by marishka



Series: Thieves & Beggars [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marishka/pseuds/marishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himchan keeps telling Yongguk to stay off the front lines, and Yongguk keeps going anyway. He's got a team to cover, after all, and Himchan's good at keeping him covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new job, old conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Crime AU — boys are a group of criminals for hire who do high end jobs, sometimes for clients, and sometimes for the greater good.

“Bbang?”

“Bbang...”

“.. _Bbang._ ”

“Bang Yongguk, I _know_ you can fucking hear me. You’d better answer before I give you a new hole to breath out of.”

“Christ, Himchan, _what_?”

He watched through his scope as Yongguk turned to give a  _look_ out the window in his general direction, satisfied grin stretching across his face at the familiar sight. They were barely mid-job and dear leader was already done with him. It was a beautiful thing, really, his talent.

“For starters, you might want to think about paying attention to me _before_ I have to resort to petty threats.” Himchan offered oh-so-helpfully through the com, his grin splitting wider as Yongguk only continued to stare, flat and unamused.

“Yes. Right.” Clearing his throat, Himchan adjusted his sight to check over the two boys two floors below, who were working their way through the on-sight security team. Zelo looked like he was having fun, and Jongup was keeping an eye on him while he knocked out his own share. “I was just trying to figure out what exactly you were thinking going down those stairs when you’re _supposed_ to be staying on the top floor in case of an aerial addition to this little party of ours.”

A grunt was his reply as Himchan pulled the sight back toward Yongguk’s form—now another floor lower. God dammit.

“Bbang. They’re _fine_. Do your own job and stay off the front lines.” He felt like a damn broken record, as usual, and he knew Yongguk wouldn't listen, but he tried anyway. Every time. Maybe one day he'd get lucky and actually win this argument. But he wasn't exactly holding his breath for that.

“Youngjae got the jammer going ten minutes ago, Himchan. No one’s flying in here unless it’s by parachute or hot air balloon—which would be hilarious—and I’m just making your job easier by giving you one less floor to cover.”

He just _knew_ Yongguk was grinning that dumb, self-satisfied-but-still-awfully-endearing, gummy grin of his. He didn't need to see it to know. He could _feel_ the damn thing through the back of Yongguk's dumb head.

“I should just shoot you in the ass. Teach you a damn lesson.”

“We all know you’d rather _nail_ his ass instead, hyung.”

Himchan watched Yongguk trip a little and heard his quiet laugh—his _shy_ laugh, lord help him he was weak for that shy laugh—and decided he wouldn’t hit Youngjae too hard when he saw him later. But still pretty hard, mind you.

“Much like my sex life, this line is supposed to be  _private_ , you little shit.”

His response was more laughter, from Youngjae _and_ Daehyun—because of course they’d both be listening in. They were always doing this sort of crap when they weren't fighting, or rather when Youngjae wasn't trying to kill Daehyun for being an idiot. And of course Yongguk was now joining Jongup and Zelo on the main floor for the fight..

“Why do I even bother with you idiots.” Himchan grumbled with a long suffering sigh and a shot through a guard's leg on Yongguk's left, just so he'd get blood splatter on a once again very unamused Yongguk.

That's what he got for not listening.

Of course, he was going to give all of them hell for this later, but for now he kept close watch, making sure the three fighting through the security team stayed covered and checking back through the other floors.

"The reserve security's on it's way up to you, boys. Looks like they're splitting up, so watch both doors, but focus on the left." Himchan relayed through the main com, adjusting his aim to the right and taking out the head of the pack on that side for all the others to trip over and buy his boys a couple extra minutes. Not that they needed it, but he got bored just sitting around watching the entire time.

Soon enough the floor was cleared, with no casualties on their end of course, and the three headed over to the tucked away corner Daehyun had been working the safe open in. With a couple of small, well placed charges and a little finesse, the safe door popped open and the loot was acquired, namely the bonds they'd been hired to snatch, but also the extra savings tucked into the back of the safe. No need to make it look like an obviously specific hit, after all.

Himchan saw Daehyun's wide grin as he packed away the goods, while Yongguk checked over the boys, probably for the third time in the past five minutes, if Zelo's expression was anything to go by.  Chuckling to himself as he scanned through the surrounding floors again, Himchan watched a small handful of guards begin to stir.

"Party's over, boys, pack up and clear out." Himchan said through the com again. "You got the south side elevator running again, Youngjae?"

"No, hyung, I've just been looking up porn all this time." Came Youngjae's dry reply, along with some scattered laughter from the others—ranging from Daehyun's loud laugh and Zelo's amused giggle, to Yongguk's quiet chuckle and Jongup's shy smile—and Himchan had to resist the urge to let his eyes roll into the back of his head. Honestly, why did he even hang around these idiots..

A few minutes later, the four boys were headed down to the ground floor, and Himchan made sure the back exit stayed clear until they were out and packed into the car to join into the day's traffic and be well on their way before the police showed up. Satisfied, Himchan sat back to pack up his rifle and meet with Youngjae to head home.

With another job done and another payday on the horizon, he was in a damn good mood, even if he was working with a bunch of idiots who didn't listen to him.


End file.
